Black Pages
by AccessBlade
Summary: HetaOni fic. Everytime they fail, they go back in time to fix things again. These are the scenarios in which they fail to save someone. Theme 03: Philia contemplates being alone as she slowly dies. OC!Philippines in fic
1. Theme 01: Insanity

**I've been planning to do this for a long time, but I never really got the chance to do so. Anyways, this has to be the darkest fic I've ever gotten around to typing. It involves a lot of dying, death, blood and Breaking the Cutie. But what do you expect? It's HetaOni. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni. I only own OC!Philippines who will sometimes make an appearance in the themed one-shots. **

0000**  
><strong>

**Theme 01: Insanity**

**Characters: Philia and Canada**

0000

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity<strong>

Philia's hands trembled as she picked up the gun from the floor and pointed it straight into his chest. The man only smiled at her mockingly and while the gentle expression on his face made her wince, she still kept hold of the gun and glared at him.

"So it was you." Philia said, staring straight into his blue eyes.

The person standing in front of her bound by the spell she had cast was Canada, the meek and nearly always invisible twin brother of America who was always in the shadow of his southern counterpart.

"Why?" The filipina demanded, anger and disbelief in her voice as she clicked the off the safety of the gun that Canada had tried to kill her with when her back was turned. "Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" Canada asked in a small voice, nearly looking like his former more timid self. "Philia, why are you pointing that gun at me? And what are these ropes wrapped around my body?"

"I'm not stupid, Canada." Philia said with a sob as tears filled her eyes. Her hands were shaking so much that it was a wonder she hadn't dropped the gun yet. "I... I know you were the one who killed Vietnam and Prussia."

"How can you say that?" Canada sounded angry. "We're being hunted by that _Thing_ and you're accusing me of killing the others?"

At those words, Philia lowered her gun only to raise it again and press it harder into his chest. His words sounded genuine but it was easy to lie with words. He had nearly gotten her there and she would have probably released the bind spell that she had cast on him had she not looked at his eyes again.

They were a darker shade of blue than America's but that wasn't what had warned her of his ill intent towards her when he had purposely lured her away from the others.

She could see no longer see any trace of sanity in his eyes.

The only thing she could read from them was madness.

"No," Philia pressed the gun harder into the man's chest. "England, France, Russia and America were killed by the _Thing._"

When they found them, their bodies had been covered in slashes with dark red blood pooling beneath them. Philia had nearly thrown up at the sight of France's mutilated face; they were only able to identify him by the clothes he was wearing as well as the rapier that hung limply in his gloved hand.

But after examining the lifeless corpses of her older sister and the dissolved nation, she saw that their deaths were much different from the tall tale signs of the _Thing_'s handiwork. Vietnam had been strangled and then her torso slashed open to look like some sort of animal had inflicted those wounds on her while Prussia had been stabbed in the back by a blade of some sort, not at all suspecting he would be attacked from behind.

When Philia had found a discarded arrow in the fireplace that was covered in soot, she matched the arrow to the wound that had killed Prussia with the help of a grieving Germany and came to the very reluctant conclusion as to who had killed the latter's older brother and her own sister.

While the other survivors were terrified out of their minds by the Tony look-a-like who was cutting them down one by one, Canada was the only one who seemed calm. Which was odd considering that in the previous time lines, that wasn't how he acted whenever it was broken to him that someone had died. In the past he had been hysterical but that hysteria was now replaced with an eerie calmness that neither Italy or Philia could place.

There was also the fact that he was the only one who used arrows as weapons.

"_You _were the one who killed Vietnam and Prussia." Philia smiled bitterly. "It was _you _Canada. They're dead because of you."

Canada blinked. The edges of his mouth lifted upwards and he threw back his head and laughed.

It was a laugh filled with the madness of someone who had lost everything that mattered to him. Philia grimaced, her eyes hidden by her black bangs as she listened with the gun pressed into the area of where his heart was.

Her finger was on the trigger, read to shoot him. But even though he had killed the country she had considered her own sister, she could feel nothing but sadness, sorrow, and pity for him.

He had been the only survivor when the _Thing _had killed his older brothers, his papa, his winter rival and even his pet bear Kumajirou. When Italy had found him, he was covered in blood and was in a delirious state muttering things underneath his breath, rocking back and forth and clutching onto his dead bear whose white fur was soaked red and dripping onto the floor.

It wasn't too hard to figure out what had driven him into madness.

His insanity filled laughter was what clinched the answer.

"Do you have anything to say before I kill you?" Philia asked. Her brown eyes that had once been filled with smiles and laughter was dull from watching everyone die around her. She knew her mind was teetering on the edge of sanity but as long as she could think lucidly, she would do what she could to get everyone out alive from this god forsaken place.

Even it meant killing someone in one time line to advance to the next.

Canada stopped laughing and looked her straight in the eye. If only for a moment, he seemed sane again.

"Yes." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

There was a loud bang as Philia pulled the trigger. She watched blood spurt from the man's back as he stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the floor like a broken marionette as his blood began to drain out of him. His lifeless eyes stared up at the white ceiling, no longer seeing anything.

Philia stood over his body for a minute still holding the gun. She stared at him, grief now over taking her at what she had done. But she couldn't dwell on it now; she made her choice a long time ago.

Bending down, Philia removed his glasses and gently closed his eyes for him with her hand. She folded his glasses and set them next to his head.

"I should be the one apologizing." She murmured as she knelt next to his corpse and brushed strands of his straw blond hair away from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you next time."

Standing up, she took the gun and walked out of the room to go and inform Italy that it was time to leave and start over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! And this one was done in an hour. And yes, this is pretty dark with Canada going mad and killing two other countries and Philia (my version of her at least) picking up a gun and shooting and killing him with it. <strong>

**The reason why Philia killed him was because he had tried to kill her and she knew that if she let him go, he would just try to kill her and the others all over again. That, and she's beginning to go mad herself.**

**If you have any messages about what theme I should do next and who the characters involved should be, don't be afraid to PM me. By the way, I'm not really good at portraying yaoi so if you can, avoid it.  
><strong>

**So tell me what you guys think!  
><strong>


	2. Theme 02: Agony

**Right after I got the first theme out of the way, I felt like doing a second one. This one might be a bit on the short side, but we'll have to see. Anyways, Philia won't be in this since she isn't the only one starring in this, remember? It'll have the Germany, Prussia and Italy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni. Just this drabble or one-shot or whatever this turns out to be. **

0000

**Theme 02: Agony  
><strong>

**Characters: Italy, Germany and Prussia**

0000

* * *

><p><strong>Agony<br>**

Italy fists over and over again into the door as he desperately tried to get into the room where the two brothers were. No matter how much he smashed himself against the wooden barrier, it wouldn't crack underneath the amount force he was applying against it.

"Germany! Prussia! Let me in!" He yelled, clawing at the door. He didn't care that his nails had chipped away and that the tips of his fingers were bleeding as they dug into the scratches he had embedded into the wood.

"Kesesese~!" A familiar laugh came from the other side, albeit strained. "No can do, Ita-chan! West made me promise not to open the door no matter what!"

"Germany!" Italy shouted his long time friend's name in hopes that he would change his mind. But the brunet knew in the back of his mind that if Germany decided something, nothing would make him change his mind.

Nothing at all.

But still, he had to try!

"Italy," Came a tired sounding voice that was Germany's from the other side. "You're still there?"

"Of course!" Italy's amber eyes were open and indignant tears spilled down his cheeks. He had become much stronger; he was no longer the sniveling coward he had been when they had first entered.

There was a deep throaty chuckle that had the pasta loving nation freeze and his heart rate speed up to the three hundred range of miles per hour. He gulped, choking down the emotion he was sure was threatening to overwhelm him at that moment and cause him to go in to a complete breakdown.

"You... didn't... run away..." Germany chuckled.

"'Course he didn't," Prussia snorted. "He's not going to run away _all _the time."

"Ha ha... true." There was a cough and Italy could imagine the german coughing up blood. "It makes me proud... that he hasn't right now..."

"Germany! Prussia! Open the door!" Italy begged, not caring that tears were streaming down his face and that the two brothers could probably hear the sob in his voice. "Please, let me in..."

He collapsed on his knees, his body wracked with agonizing pain.

"Ha ha ha..." Prussia's voice sounded even more strained than it had been a few minutes ago, making Italy's heart skip a beat. "Sorry, Ita-chan. Even if me West wanted to... we don't have the stren..gth.. any...more..." His voice trailed off.

And then he didn't say anything else.

"Prussia? PRUSSIA!" Italy screamed, banging on the door again.

Germany chuckled again. "It seems that bruder went on ahead of me. I apologize for that Italy."

Was it his imagination or did Germany's voice sound much quieter than it usually did?

No...

NONONONONONONONO...!

Italy's mind was repeating the words over and over again like a broken record all the while ripping itself inside out so much that his head would burst. Sometimes the words were loud and sometimes they were quiet. But that one single word of denial would not leave his mind or allow any of his other thoughts to enter. **  
><strong>

He could feel that despair that had consumed him and Philia the first time they had been in this mansion, trapped with that _Thing_ and being the only ones out of twelve countries to survive, slowly seeping into him as agonizingly as possible.

Just like the first time he had been weak and useless, forcing the others to pick up the slack for him.

Italy wanted to scream, he wanted to destroy the wooden barricade that was in the way of getting to his friends, but instead he knelt in front of the door with his fingers embedded into the wood; blood dripping onto the ground or disappearing into the sleeves of his arms. As painful as it was, it was nothing compared to the dark emotions in his heart.

He couldn't lose them again! He didn't want to lose them again!

...but he would.

In this time line, there was nothing he could do to save them.

He and his sorella had to go to the next one and try again.

"...Ita..ly?" Germany's voice was barely above a whisper, but it had dragged the brunet back to reality.

"Wh-what is it... Germany?" He choked on his cracked words.

It was likely going to be his friend's dying words so he forced himself to listen, no matter how much those metaphorical daggers stabbed at him again and again.

"Pr-promise me..." The german's voice was getting softer and more strained as he forced himself to talk. "Th-that you'll get out... with... the others."

Italy's amber eyes closed in pain. Of course he was going to get out with them; all of them, Germany and Prussia included.

"O-of course I will! I promise!"

"G-good." There was a soft, breathy laugh. "And Ita...?"

"Yes?" Italy heart was so heavy he thought it would burst.

"...I...'m... sor...ry..."

There was nothing but dead silence afterwards.

"PRUSSIA? GERMANY? SAY ANYTHING! SAY SOMETHING!" Italy's voice same back full force as he desperately tried to get them to talk.

But no matter how much he screamed or yelled, neither brother would answer back.

Italy let out a scream so full of pain and sorrow that no words could describe it other than the fact that it belonged to a man who had broken and crumbled into pieces long before.

How much longer must they suffer through this agony?

Or were they doomed to be in this accursed place until they no longer saw hope and fell to their despair?

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! I didn't think I would ever get this done! But I've gotta say, poor Ita-chan! Anyways, I want you to tell me what you think! Is this even darker than the first theme or it didn't even come close?<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>


	3. Theme 03: Alone

**I had so many awesome ideas for HetaOni drabbles, but I didn't know where to start. I guess I'll go with this one before moving on to the really creepy one that I'll probably have to mark down as being rated 'M'. Because even my plans for that chapter really creep me out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni. I do, however, own OC!Philippines in this fic. **

0000

**Theme 03: Alone**

**Character(s): Philia  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

She had stopped fearing death a long time ago.

Philia could only watch as her blood slowly pooled around her, feeling numb as the dark sanguine liquid puddle grew larger and larger. Her once pure white dress was stained crimson from her draining life.

No.

It wasn't that she had stopped fearing what eventually came for all living beings. Perhaps the first time they had all come into the mansion she was deadly terrified of it but even that felt like a distant memory. She barely remembered the fear of falling to the creature's sharp claws that had felled her friends, her brothers and her sister.

Now she herself had fallen to the very thing that robbed her of so many precious things. Precious things she had taken for granted until they were gone, extinguished from her life never to come back. Like chess pieces on a board, they were being taken out one by one.

And now it was her turn.

The small archipelago had made the mistake of wandering around by herself trying to find the key, confident that she would be fine since she had long developed a way to defend herself. She had found the key but made the mistake of letting her guard down in the process. Even though it was for a moment, that was all the Tony look-a-like needed.

Within seconds when had realized her mistake, those sharp deadly claws cut into her stomach and she fell onto the ground like a marionette with its strings cut. Even though her mind was going haywire from the pain, she was coherent enough to put up a barrier so that... that... _Thing _couldn't get any closer. No matter how wounded she was or how much she was dying, she wouldn't let it take away the key she had found.

This was literally the key that would get her friends away from this house of eternal damnation.

Staring at the golden object in her bloodied hand, gave a small smile of grim victory. She maybe dying but she had won this round. She had managed to beat that _Thing _at it's own game and that was all she could ever ask for.

So though her death wouldn't be a pointless sacrifice, why did the thought of them leaving the mansion without her hurt so much?

Philia didn't want anyone to discover her cold lifeless body but that was the only way they would get out of the house. At least, she hoped that was what they would do after they found her. But she knew that wouldn't be the case. Italy would turn back time to when everyone was alive and no one, except the two of them, were none the wiser that they were heading to the mansion that would lead to their deaths.

She had also given up on getting everyone out alive. Her lips curled into a dark smile; how low had she sunk to be thinking such thoughts? How tainted had she become? When did she forsake God the creator of all living things and stop praying to him, turning her back on a immortal being she once worshiped?

Despite how corrupted she had become, Philia's heart hadn't turned so black that she would sacrifice one nation just to get the majority of the others out. When the thought of being unable to get everyone out alive crossed her mind, she had meant _herself_. And if it came down to it, Italy. She knew that he had also given up on getting himself out with the other nations.

The more she thought about it, Philia realized that once the others were gone she would be all alone in this hell. They wouldn't bother bringing her body along with them as it would only slow them down, something they couldn't afford with that _Thing _pursuing them and mercilessly hunting them down.

Alone.

That single word managed to make her feel fear once more.

Alone meant that she would no longer be able to see her friends and siblings when they got out.

Alone meant that she would forever be trapped here.

Alone meant... alone meant... what did it mean again?

Alone...

It meant...

The light faded from Philia's brown eyes as she breathed out her last.

America found her an hour later lying face down in her own blood as her lifeless eyes stared blankly at the very object that held their escape from the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo... I'm done. So what do you think? Sad? Heart wrenching? Can you guess why this drabble had the title 'Alone'? And don't forget to review! I get ideas from your reviews! And it doesn't hurt if you want to provide me with ideas either.<strong>


End file.
